The present disclosure relates to a lumbar support plate incorporated or used in conjunction with an antiballistic garment or protective body armor type gear. It finds particular application for use in conjunction with gear or garments worn by protective forces, such as bullet-proof vests worn by police officers.
The technology of body armor for personal protection has progressed greatly in recent years. For example, new materials have been devised which make significant improvements in the protection offered by antiballistic garments or protective body armor type gear. However, even with the advantages provided through use of these new materials (e.g., Kevlar, ceramic, and other ballistic grade materials), the wearer must still bear the physical weight of the garment while maintaining combat effectiveness. Combat effectiveness may be impaired if the antiballistic garments or protective body armor type being worn cause discomfort to the user's body. That is, the neck, shoulders, and back of a user often carry the weight of this protective gear, and injury or discomfort to these body parts can further be exacerbated by poor posture.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device used in conjunction with antiballistic garments and/or protective body armor type gear which reduces the discomfort and/or risk of injury to users of such gear. Such a device may achieve this by redistributing the weight of the garment off body parts that are more susceptible to fatigue, such as the shoulders and neck. The device may also improve the posture of the wearer, further reducing discomfort and/or risk of fatigue or injury.